


Running in Circles

by ivysharl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Margaery Tyrell, Cheating, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Minor Grey Worm/Missandei, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Robb is an asshole at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivysharl/pseuds/ivysharl
Summary: Margaery Tyrell has officially reached the top of the modeling world but now that she's ready to fully launch her own fashion line she's looking for a whole new team to help her do it. Enter famous photographer Robb Stark, a man with who she shares a little history with.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Running in Circles

****

**The Mark Hotel, New York City - Sunday, August 25th, 2019**

_I should’ve gone for the Prada dress._

Margaery eyes her reflection on the floor length mirror opposite her chair as her glam team continued to make the final touches on her hair and makeup. She could barely breathe in the skin tight latex dress she had chosen for the night and wondered if Kat would be too annoyed with her if she decided to switch dresses at the last minute. Looking back at the row of dresses that were deemed unworthy for the infamous VMAs carpet she briefly wondered which one would match her favorite pair of red bottoms and jewelry. 

“I can already hear your indecisive ass thinking about switching dresses and we really do _not_ have time for that.” Margaery glances over her shoulder at Renly, who barely looked up from his iPhone as he addressed her, before her makeup artist sighed deeply and moved her head so that Margaery faces forward again.

“Well if my dress ends up ripping on national television because you and Kat couldn’t spare me two minutes to change dresses,” She pauses and puckers her lips so that Iris can apply the nude gloss on. When she’s finished, Margaery smacks her lips together and continues, “I won’t say shit when Myrcella tears both your assholes a new one.”

“I thought I was the only one allowed to do things to his asshole.” Both Margaery and Renly look up at Loras, all decked in head to toe in Versace. Margaery’s face twists in disgust both at her older brother’s choice of words and the tacky typical white/gold/black pattern the famous fashion brand is known for. In her opinion, that ugly sort of design should be played out by now but whatever _shes_ not the one wearing it.

“Ew Loras!” She yells, closing her eyes when instructed by Iris who finishes her look with the setting spray. 

Renly gets up from his place on the white leather loveseat and walks over Loras to give him a quick peck. “Your sister is already complaining about the dress she herself chose.”

Margaery rolls her eyes and glances at her reflection now that her look for the night is fully finished. She looks damn good. She cannot deny that, well she always does, considering what her job is but she really regrets eating that second plate of pasta for lunch earlier. “I’m not even complaining, don't be so dramatic, Ren.”

Loras grimaces. “Ok one don’t call my boyfriend that and two we have to be there in like twenty minutes so unless you both want to get stuck in Manhattan traffic I suggest we start leaving now.” With that he walks out of the suite once again.

“Alright, I gave the paps a heads up about half an hour ago so they should already be at the hotel's entrance which will cover the publicity they asked us for and Margaery don’t forget we need to talk about which photographer you want to work with for your debut fashion line and the models too.” Renly informs her and gestures for her assistant Gilly to look at him, “Start taking pictures of her look and make sure to mention that the dress is from her upcoming line, thank Iris and her team for hair/makeup and H. Stern for the jewelry on Marg’s Instagram page at exactly ten in the morning tomorrow.” 

Margaery sighs and walks over to the window overlooking the green landscape of Central Park. She poses and gives the phone camera in Gilly’s hand her usual smoldering look. “I thought I already told you what models I want to be involved in both the runway show and the website’s official launch. Missandei, Sansa and I are the only known models in it. The rest need to be new talents, diverse in both body shape and race,” deciding that Gilly has enough pictures to choose from to post, Margaery looks over at Renly only to notice that he is again deep in his phone typing away and probably didn’t pay attention to anything she said. “I mean it Renly, that is the vision I have in mind for my fashion line, that everyone is included no matter what they look like.” 

“Yes I know, you want to move as furthest away from your father’s controversial conservative views as possible and all that.” Renly, ever the sarcastic asshole, even adds pac man hand gestures for dramatic effect. “I’m already emailing model agencies, relax Marg.” 

Their attention is drawn to the top half of Loras’ body as he half appears by the penthouse suite’s double doors. “Hello? I’ve been waiting by the elevator looking like the only idiot waiting for you both.” He walks further into the room until he reaches Margaery and gives the back of her hand a quick kiss to avoid messing up her immaculate makeup. “You look gorgeous as always baby sis.”

“Thank you, and you look handsome even with that ugly suit on.” She says and grabs her phone from Gilly’s outstretched hand, mutters a quick thanks to her glam team and starts leading the walk to the elevators with Loras at her side. Renly, Gilly and Lora’s latest assistant follow behind.

Loras scoffs. “I might win a moon man tonight can you not?” 

The elevator gets to their floor right as they get to it and they all pile inside, Margaery presses her index finger to the button labeled ‘lobby’ and waits until the doors close before addressing Loras once again. “You know I love you and your music but you make the most pretentious indie music videos I’ve ever seen, if you finally win a moon man tonight, I will buy you the most expensive bottle of champagne at the 1Oak afterparty.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything to me the clubs are always giving us their expensive bottles for free.” 

“Fine, I’ll brag about your win on my instagram page for a whole month- don’t forget I have ten million more followers than you.” 

“Deal.” Loras grins.

Renly looks between them both and rolls his eyes. “You’re both literal children. Margaery I’m going to suggest one photographer.” 

The elevator doors chime and open before Margaery could ask him who he had in mind. They’re met at the hotel’s lobby by hotel staff and the Tyrell siblings’ security detail. Outside the sun is still out despite it being almost seven in the evening, typical for summer in the city that never sleeps. Loras steps out first and offers his sister his arm to hold onto, they shake hands with some of the staff and make their way to the hotel’s entrance where they’re quickly met with the yells and intense flashes of the paparazzi’s camera lens. Their security guards quickly parted the way for them both. 

Margaery gets in the escalade first followed by Loras and Renly. The rest of their team followed in the two cars behind them. “Is Tyrion meeting us inside tonight?” 

Loras looks up at her from his place on Renly’s shoulder at the mention of his manager. “Yeah, you know how overly sensitive he is about time.” 

Margery nods and unlocks her phone typing a quick reply to Dany and Missy’s reactions to her dress in the group chat. The car is quiet after that with the exception of the driver and their head of security making small talk up ahead. She briefly looks up from her phone and looks over at her brother and her manager who are no doubt whispering dirty things to each other from the looks of things. Margaery sighs, it's not that she’s not happy with them dating but she really wishes her publicist Myrcella wasn’t back at home right now battling food poisoning to save her from this third wheeling nightmare. 

It is not until they’re driving down Madison Street that she remembers Renly’s earlier conversation with her. “Hey Renly who was the photographer you were going to suggest again?” 

And just like that Renly is back in manager mode, unlocking his phone and pulling up whatever name he had down on his note app. “Up and coming Scottish photographer, Ygritte Rayder.”

“Oh no.” 

Renly turns to look at Loras, confused by his outburst and at Margaery’s clear displeased face. “Have you worked with her before or what am I missing?”

“She and Jon dated before he and Dany got together.” Margaery says.

“Ok and? She didn’t date you.” Renly, still oblivious presses on. 

“She sold some things to the press after the breakup. Outed Loras in the process.” 

“Oh thats- ok wow how did she even know?”

Loras sighs, obviously annoyed about talking about this and lazily replies, “I made a few visits to Dany on set, since Jon was directing she visited too and probably overheard some conversations.”

“Loras had nothing to do with that whole situation and she still dragged him into it - so long story short it’s a fucking no from me.” Margaery huffs. 

“Alright I got it. You have more experiences with hot shot photographers than I do so you decide.”

Margaery blinks. There were so many names going through her head but none of them seem right for the job or vision she had for her line. 

“How about Robb Stark?” Loras asks his fingers quickly scrolling through Robb’s professional instagram account. “He takes pretty cool pictures, he shot my Rolling Stones cover a few months back.”

Hearing his name makes Margarey’s stomach flip. She and Robb Stark have the same circle of friends but they’re hardly ever in the same continent long enough to spend more than a few hours together unless you count the weekend of Jon and Daenerys’ wedding four years ago.

Renly leans in to peer down at Lora’s phone. “His work is amazing and from what I’m seeing exactly what you want. You should contact him, maybe set up a meeting?”

Margaery shakes her head. “I don’t even think he’s in LA.” 

“Uh yeah he is. He just posted to his story, he’s hanging with Dany, Jon and Theon.” Loras doesn’t even look up from his phone, deep in his instagram stalking of Robb. 

Margaery frowns, Dany hadn’t mentioned that in the group chat at all - well it’s not like she has to mention it. Robb was her brother in law and he practically lived at her house whenever he was in LA, also why would Margaery or even Missy therefore care if he was visiting Dany’s home? Shaking her head to stop it from rambling she pulls up iMessage. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Missy**

**Wow you look hot Marge!** **😍**

**Grey has a game tonight but I’ll make sure to watch the livestream**

**Dany**

**Bitch how are you even breathing rn?**

**Also** **🔥🔥🔥🔥**

 **Thank you babes!** **❤️** **I’m barely breathing but I’ll live**

**6:55 PM**

**Umm Dany you didn’t mention Robb was back from Australia**

**Dany**

**Yea hes going to stay in LA indefinitely**

**Since when are you concerned with his whereabouts?**

**Missy**

**👀**

**Nbd lol. Just work related stuff.**

**Dany**

**….ok anyways tell Loras I wish him good luck!**

**Will do!**

  
  


“So is it Robb?” Renly asks her. 

Locking her phone, Margaery shrugs. “I’ll contact him tomorrow and set up a meeting.” She glances out the car window finally noticing that they’ve barely moved in the last eight minutes and curses. ”We’re stuck in traffic aren’t we?”

“I told you both!” 

**Shangri-La Hotel,Paris, France - Saturday, April 4th, 2015**

Margaery watches her best friend and her now husband dance to yet another song and sips back the last of her cosmopolitan. Shaking her head at the scene, still in disbelief that this was the same girl that at nineteen dumped a boy for giving her a promise ring. Everybody in their circle of friends would’ve bet good money on Margaery being the first of the duo to get married. Yet here Daenerys was marrying at the age of twenty-six at the top of her career and still finding time for love, proving all those people wrong. Meanwhile, Margaery was currently on her fourth break up with Dickon Tarly. Her schedule and his jealousy continued to be the main issues in their relationship. She was really over insecure men.

“Should the maid of honor be over here at the bar brooding?” 

Margaery turns to look at Robb Stark, the best man of the groom, who had decided to sit his pretty self on the stool next to hers. She had met him briefly a year and a half ago at Daenerys’ movie premiere which Jon had directed but she barely remembers it considering how fast her team had whisked her away to catch a flight to Milan that same night. Since then, they've only seen one another on two occasions. This week being the longest they’ve spent around each other and it’s not been bad so far. She enjoys his sense of humor and the guy is not so bad on the eyes either. Fuck that, he’s handsome as hell - tall, blue eyed, russet curls with a silver strand of hair sticking out in between all that brown and red. “I don’t brood.”

He laughs. “You definitely were, Tyrell. Want another drink?”

“Open bar, _Stark_.” Margaery quips and signals the bartender over. “I’m in the mood for shots though, you want one?” Robb quickly nods, right as the bartender gets to their side of the bar. “Two shots of Crystal Head please.” 

Robb’s blue eyes are full of amusement. “Crystal Head? You trying to die on us tonight?” 

“No, just really wasted.” Margaery replies and focuses her attention on the bartender who walks back with two vodka filled shot glasses. “Ok ready?”

Robb takes his shot glass and clinks it with hers. Both of them grimace when the burning sensation hits the back of their throats. “So I heard you’re getting your wings this year, you must be excited.” 

Margaery’s lips quirk up in her signature smirk. “Have you been googling me?” She waits for his reaction and isn’t disappointed, he blushes, probably embarrassed at being called out.

“Don’t need Google when I have Sansa Stark as a sister.” He turns on his bar stool to fully face her, widening his legs. Margaery as if on instinct gets off her stool, boldly standing in between the space his legs have created, making Robb gulp in the process. “She talks about you nonstop, my baby brother Rickon too, says you’re his favorite VS model.”

Margaery hums. “And what do you think about me?” 

“I think you’re fucking gorgeous but given your job, I’m sure you hear shit like that all the time.” He boldly says and smiles with every single one of his perfect shiny teeth and she cannot seem to understand why this man chose a career in photography when he himself belonged in front of camera lenses.

 _He’s so fucking gorgeous._ She finds herself thinking. “You’re right I do, but it’s nice to hear it from pretty boys like you.” Margaery winks at him and flips her newly blonde dyed hair over her shoulder, not without noticing how his eyes darken a little at the motion.

She knows at this point her flirty behavior can be considered too desperate, but Margaery couldn’t care less. He clearly doesn’t seem to mind and throughout this entire week leading up to the wedding the more time they spent together, the more she realizes how attracted to him she is. At first, she had tried to chalk it all up on the fact that she hasn’t had sex in over four months and was probably feeling lonely given where she was. It is not until now, with all of the exhausting wedding shit fully behind them, that Margaery can admit it’s more than that. What she’s feeling is definitely the ugly beginnings of a crush- but she’s not going to focus too much on that right now. What she will focus on, is the fact that she’s not leaving Paris without fucking Robb Stark. 

_You make it look like it's magic, oh, yeah_

_'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you_

Margaery boldly closes the distance between them both and wraps her arms around his neck. Looking up at him, she smiles brightly. “I love this song! Dance with me?” 

She doesn’t wait on an answer and pulls on his arm towards the crowded dance floor.

**Targaryen-Stark Residence, Calabasas, California - Sunday, August 25th, 2019**

Watching Ghost and Grey Wind chase each other out in the massive yard from his place on the L shape white couch, made Robb wonder what had taken him so long to move to LA. With the exception of Bran and Rickon, he was finally in the same vicinity as his other siblings. Traveling the world for his work had been a really cool experience but he missed hanging out with his friends and family. For the past four years he had been doing work for different magazines, earning the reputation of one of the most promising photographers in fashion and entertainment. He loves the art behind it all, even if his father still doesn’t understand his passion for a career he deems subpar. 

“They really missed each other.” Jon holding two beer cans in his hands takes a seat next to him and hands him one. 

Robb nods and takes a sip of his beer. “Grey Wind really hated the Australian heat and the massive spiders.” 

Jon laughs and shakes his head. “I can imagine.” 

Robb takes a few more sips of his beer as Jon leans down towards the glass coffee table and puts down his beer on one of the coasters, that Daenerys put out no doubt, getting back to work on his laptop, probably working on yet another screenplay. The big screen of the tv showing some random artist he didn’t recognize performing whatever song they’re nominated for. 

“Theon, the coasters are there for a reason!” Daenerys waddles on over to them, hand on her massive belly, her eyebrows drawn together in annoyance. Robb makes to get up from his seat to help her sit down but her husband beats him to it. 

With his whole body taking up the other side of the couch, Theon rolls his eyes. “My bad, your Majesty. Here,” he sits up and moves his beer to one of the coasters next to it. “happy?”

Robb takes a deep sigh. “Man, just don’t start.” 

“What? She’s going to have not one but _two_ little humans doing way more damage than me. I’m practically harmless.”

“Theon, _shut up._ ” Jon slides those goofy coke bottle glasses that Robb hates off and closes his laptop in the process, turning to his wife. “Babe, how long do we have to watch this? The livestream of Grey’s game starts in about thirty minutes.” 

“Soon. Loras already lost his category so we’re just waiting for Margaery to present and then we can change it.” Daenerys replies. 

Without another word his adoptive brother nods and passes his pregnant wife a bag of lime chips, something that she’s apparently craving a lot of in her pregnancy - Jon had informed Robb a few weeks back. It was bittersweet being around them. While Robb has witnessed them argue like any other couple, he also knows that they’ve never gone too long, the longest being those two days when everything was chaotic as hell because of the whole Ygritte drama. Other than that they’re just your typical pretty Hollywood couple at the top of their careers who were fully supportive of one another.

Robb couldn’t relate.

His current relationship with Talisa has been an erratic one. Four years and he could count the good moments with just one hand. Their worlds couldn’t be more different. She is a respected neurosurgeon who looks down upon anything Hollywood or pop culture and that is literally his world. His family is Hollywood royalty, from the Tullys to the Starks, they were directors, producers, actors, writers, models, artists, etc. The distance with him traveling a lot wasn’t helping their relationship either. Which is why he’s here now, trying to make their relationship work because even with the issues surrounding them, he wants to be with her. 

“Well fuck me.” 

Robb shakes his head a little as if to dispel his thoughts about Talisa and their relationship away from his head and gives his attention to the screen. Margaery Tyrell struts on stage arm in arm along some other girl. His eyes can’t move away from the former to notice. Theon’s lewd comment was for once, something he agreed with.

_Fuck him._

The dress clings to her body like a second skin, her hair and makeup perfectly done. She looks every bit the supermodel she is. 

_And she knew it_. His eyes follow down her body again, stopping at her cleavage. No one but Robb knows about the tiny, barely visible birthmark she has right at the space between her right breast and rib cage. Not one person could notice it unless they had been close enough to kiss it.

He licks his lips remembering.

**Shangri-La Hotel,Paris, France - Saturday, April 4th, 2015**

With the bride and groom retired for the night, theirs could fully begin. After finding a secluded padded bench out on the hotel’s balcony overlooking the bright Eiffel Tower, Margaery and Robb sit down with what remains of the Crystal Head between them. He has never met anyone like her in his entire life. Most of the girls he’s been involved with have always followed his lead on things but this girl - he doesn’t know what it is about her that has him following after her like a dumbass. He was having so much fun though, they had been dancing all night sometimes with their siblings or their friends but mostly alone. They hadn’t separated from one another at all. 

“You know what I was wondering?” She asks after a long silence. 

“What?”

“Why didn't you go into directing like your dad and Jon? Isn’t it like the Stark family’s thing?” 

Robb stays silent for a bit, his slightly inebriated brain thrown off by the sudden serious question. “My dad always wanted me to take up after him. Especially since I’m the oldest of his sons but he knew it wasn’t going to be that way when my uncle Ben gave me my first camera on my eleventh birthday.” He shrugs. “He has Jon to live vicariously through now I guess. Even if he isn’t as supportive about my choice of career as I wish he were.” 

Margaery starts scooting closer to him and he quickly moves the skull bottle that separates them to the round table next to his side of the bench. 

“Well I think you’re an amazing photographer.” She says and puts her head down on his shoulder. “If it helps my dad isn’t happy about my choice of career either. If it were up to him I’d already been married to some Republican politician.” 

He was very aware of Mace Tyrell’s extremely conservative and problematic views on things. The Tyrells are not only powerful in Hollywood but politics too but Mace Tyrell was the type to speak before thinking and it gave liberals like Robb so much second hand embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry, I’m as much of a liberal as you Robb,” She looks up at him and fucking giggles. “In case you were wondering or something.” 

“I wasn’t wondering but thank fuck.” He says and she sits up then throwing her head back laughing. 

And Robb really has never seen anything more fucking aesthetically pleasing in all his life. 

He quickly takes out his phone and opens the camera app. She’s still laughing and it must really be the alcohol in her system because he’s honestly not funny at all. 

He takes a few snapshots of her with the Parisian lights adding more of a flawless view and Robb really regrets putting his camera away earlier. He could stay taking pictures of her all night if she’d let him. This attraction he felt towards her was borderline dangerous.

“Are you taking pictures of me?” He gives her his phone and she takes it, going through his camera roll. “Wow, Robb these are beautiful! We should really work together one of these days.” She says and hands his phone back to him. 

Robb looks at her and shakes his head. “I don’t think I’d be able to focus.”

Margaery nods. “Yeah neither would I.” 

He reaches over and squeezes her hand. “My suite or yours?”

She smirks. “Mine.”

~

They make it to her suite door hand in hand. The playful air they had in the elevator was completely gone, replaced with something more heavy. 

Margaery lets go of his hand and turns to open the door. Robb, needing to touch her some more, pulls her against him, grabbing her silk covered waist. He reaches up and sweeps her hair to the side, leaning down to press a kiss right below her ear. 

Her breath stutters a bit before she finally opens the door and steps in the room first. She reaches over to wall to turn on the dimmer. Low lighting fills the room. 

Turning back to Robb, she slips the spaghetti straps off her shoulders making the silky rose gold bridesmaid dress fall smoothly off her figure pooling around her feet, until she’s only in her thong and heels. Never once breaking eye contact with him.

He’s still standing in the hotel hallway, a crazed look in his eyes. More black than blue at this point. He steps inside and closes the door behind him. 

Silently, they stare at each other for a long time, he was looking at her with hungry eyes, and Margaery feels a shiver run down her spine and her nipples tighten. Without breaking his stare, Robb closes the space between them, he was so close that he could feel the heat emanating from her body. 

He presses his forehead down to hers and breathes in whatever expensive heaven smelling perfume she has on. Reaching out with his right hand, Robb gently cups her face. " I want you so fucking badly," he says hoarsely as his thumb gently strokes her cheek. 

Too impatient to wait for him to make the first move, Margaery pulls Robb towards her. Instantly, his big arms coil around her slender figure, pulling her flush against him as their mouths tenderly and gently seek each other out. They kiss, taking their time as if wanting to familiarize themselves with one another's scent and taste. 

Balling her hands in his hair, Margaery lets out a breathy sigh in between kisses as Robb reaches down to grab her ass, he digs his fingers into the firm flesh as he kneads her cheeks. Robb winces, almost as if in pain, when she suddenly pulls herself from their kiss. Before he could protest, her lips trails down his neck, peppering him with kisses before her hot and wet tongue flicks over the thick vein throbbing on the left side of his throat. Robb closes his eyes, her soft suckling of his jugular making his cock twitch violently in his pants as he caresses her naked back. 

Pulling back to look at him in his half-hooded eyes, Margaery lets her hands trail under his blazer, over his hard chest and onto his broad shoulders in order to gently nudge him out of it.

Robb shrugs off his blazer and starts to pull on his bowtie. Margaery’s fingers move quickly, undoing the buttons on his white button down. 

He chuckles. “Impatient are we?” 

“You have no idea.” She replies. 

They work together to undress him until he’s just down to his boxers. Gently grabbing her hand, Robb pulls Margaery towards him and kisses her again, harder and longer this time as she melts against his body. She sighs deeply reveling in the way he feels and tastes in her mouth as he tilts his head to deepen their kiss. Feeling her knees grow weak from her sudden and wanton need for this man, she begins walking backwards pulling him with her. 

They continue madly kissing one another until she feels the back of her knees hit the bed. Margaery lays down on it and pulls him on top of her. Her eyes drift close and she bites into her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning as Robb drops his head and nuzzles her neck. She shivers as he slips a hand between her breasts and slowly moves his thumb over a taut nipple. Bringing her hands into his hair, she clutches him to her as he uses his knee to spread her legs apart, allowing him to move his hips against her slowly. 

"Shit, Robb," Margaery’s voice was breathy and hot against his ear, forcing him to groan as his mouth moves on from her neck to her breasts. Inhaling heavy through her nose, she thinks back to how she has been hot and horny for him since they met. That, however, was nothing compared to how much she wants him now. This time she was engulfed by an achy and heady desire. 

He cups her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. Margaery cries out softly, her back arching up off the bed to press her breasts into his hands more.

“ _Robb_.” She hisses out as his mouth replaces his hand. His tongue swirls around her nipple, drawing it a tight peak. His newly freed hand starts to work her thong down her hips.

Robb turns his attention to her other breast, scraping his teeth over the pebbled flesh, sending a wave of desire through her lower belly. She rocks her hips upwards unabashedly. He pulls away from her long enough to tug her thong down her legs and throws them off the bed.

He pulls away from her breasts and starts to press kisses down her rib cage, her taut stomach, and both thighs. Away from the place she wants to be kissed the most. 

“ _Robb,_ you asshole!” She whines and watches as he presses a kiss to her right foot, unhooking the strap from her heel and dropping it to the floor. She waits with bated breath as he does the same to the other one. 

He starts to kiss up her body again and Margaery inhales sharply as Robb repositions himself, drawing her long legs over his shoulders and going straight to the main course. Which in this case was her. His breath dances hotly over her cunt, right before he flicks his tongue out over her clit. 

Robb Stark was _good_. He knew exactly how to use his mouth. The way his tongue swept between the sensitive folds of her sex, his tongue always returning to her clit. Circling it, teasing it, sucking at it.

Her stomach clenches in anticipation. He thrusts his tongue into her, giving her inner walls something to flutter around.

Robb presses his palm against her stomach, holding her down as he focuses his attention on thrusting his tongue in and out of her. He groans suddenly, the sound reverberating through her. God, she was close.

Margaery reaches down to scrape her fingers through his red curls, clutching at him as he makes her come completely undone. She practically screams out his name as he presses his fingers into her, working them in and out of her, riding her through the waves of her release.

She tugs at his hair, urging him back up the bed and kisses him needily, tasting herself on his lips as she curls her fingers around the back of his neck. She could feel his cock, hard, and straining against his boxers as he rests his weight on her. 

Margaery arches her back and brings her long legs up to wrap around his waist. She feels all of her desire for him pooling at her core as she starts breathing erratically. Sliding his hands underneath her, Robb grips the tight little round bubble she has for an ass as he bends his head, his lips brushing one nipple and then the other before sucking it into his mouth once again. 

"I want you inside of me." Licking her now dry lips, she practically begs.

Robb smirks down at her. “I got you, gorgeous.” 

"Holy shit," Margaery groans as he pulls the elastic of his boxers over his erection, a truly impressive sight against a bed of downy soft and reddish pubic hair, before letting them fall to the floor along with her thong and shoes.

"Trust me, the feelings mutual," he replies, his eyes taking in every inch of her gorgeous toned body. Her beautiful perky breasts and long legs. Robb places a hand on her slender waist, the other in her tousled blonde locks. "You're so beautiful, Margaery." He softly says, his eyes searching her face before tilting his head to the side as she leans in and kisses him. 

Tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth, Margaery forces a low, throaty groan from Robb as she reaches between them and wraps her hand around his dick. “Oh fuck.” He hisses as she strokes him long and slow.

Suddenly stopping, Margaery pulls away and looks into his half-hooded eyes. “Condom or raw?” 

“Uh…”

“I’m clean and on the pill,” she starts and he somehow gets harder. “I’m assuming you are clean too?” 

“Yeah,” his voice breaks a little and he clears his throat, “I’m down if you are.” 

She eagerly nods. 

Claiming her mouth again, he gently pushes her down onto the bed. Kissing her deeply, he teasingly brushes his cock against her inner thigh and her legs seemingly part on their own volition. Silently accepting the invitation, Robb nestles himself between her welcoming thighs.

With her hands caressing his back, shoulders and finally his face, Margaery is intent on returning his kisses. Gasping abruptly, however, she falls back onto the pillows, her back arching as Robb teases her throbbing clit, stroking it with the head of his dick. Her eyes drift close as she concentrates on the incredible sensation. Only to gasp again when, without warning, he pushes himself inside her.

Robb groans, her wet, warm and tight pussy gripping and convulsing around his cock. With one hand holding her from the back of the neck and the other grabbing onto the headboard, he starts thrusting. Slowly pulling out and thrusting back in hard, he does this over and over, dropping deeper and deeper inside her.

Bringing his mouth back to hers, Robb kisses her hard and deep, taking both of their breaths away. With her legs up high around his lean waist, he thrusts a little harder just to hear her moan deliciously underneath him.

He suddenly repositions himself on his knees. Holding her open by the backs of her knees, Robb presses her down into the mattress, allowing him to set a slower pace as he pounds himself deeper, drilling every possible inch of his cock into her pussy. Margaery holds onto his forearms, their eyes lock, and she braces herself because now they are fucking, _hard_. She can feel him swell inside her, his balls tightening as they slap against her ass.

"Oh God, Rob," Margaery moans, breathing heavily. It was incredible, feeling him inside her to capacity. "You feel so fucking good, baby. Please don't stop." She looks up at his face and at the sweat beads on his forehead. His hair was almost dark with how sweaty he was, she knows she’s probably a sweaty mess too. 

She is so unbelievably close though, so she grabs both his hands putting them up against her throat and nods. 

Knowing exactly what she needs, his hands squeeze her pale throat. _Hard._ That was it for her. Unable to hold herself back, Margaery comes for the second time that night, “Fuck Robb!, oh my God!" 

"Fuck, Marge!" Robb grounds out, struggling to keep the same slow pace as she tightens around him again. He can feel her juices coating his dick and dripping down his balls as her orgasm starts to subside.

Bringing himself over her once again, his arms brace on either side of her on the bed, Robb picks up speed and rams himself faster, going deeper with each thrust. Grunting, Robb buries his head into the crook of her neck, holding back and letting his orgasm build higher and higher. As they cling to each other, Robb grabs Margaery’s ass, lifting it off the bed and bringing her into closer contact with him. Biting into her shoulder to keep himself from crying out, Robb finally lets himself come inside her in violent spurts, moaning incoherently.

Except for the sound of the pair trying to catch their breaths, the suite is silent as they hold each other a moment longer. Pulling back, Robb smiles down at Margaery. With wild, sweaty hair, half-closed eyes, and lips swollen from his brutal kisses, she looks thoroughly fucked. 

She is gorgeous.

Sliding onto his side on the bed, Robb pulls Margaery with him as they manage to slip under the sheets. Settling down on his back, he cradles her against his chest. "You feel so good against me like this," he murmurs into her hair, and when he looks down to look at her he finds that she’s already fallen asleep. He smiles and kisses her head before succumbing to sleep himself.

~

They’re woken up by Margaery’s phone alarm a few hours later and groan simultaneously. His arm is still around her, her head still on his chest. Until it’s not. Robb watches as she quickly untangles herself from him and gets out of bed. 

Very much still _naked._

His eyes are glued to her form as she texts someone back, her pretty face all scrunched up in concentration. “So no time for a morning quickie huh?”

She looks up startled. “Ugh, no sorry. I have about twenty minutes to take a shower and get ready before my assistant gets here to help me pack.” She goes inside the bathroom and comes back out with a white bathrobe, tightening it around her waist. “Are you going to be in LA at all this week?” 

Now fully disappointed at the fact that she’s fully covered up and he definitely won’t be getting any morning sex from her, Robb shakes his head. “Going to be doing some work in London for a while then Australia.” 

“Shit. I’m going to be in between LA and New York all these upcoming months,” She says and moves to sit down on the edge of the bed. “This sucks.”

Robb feels his chest grow warm at her pout, giddy that she really was interested in seeing him again but he quickly pushes that back down. “There really isn’t time for us to even pursue this right?”

“Yeah.” Margaery looks at him with a sad look in her eye but before he can even say another word she’s already getting up, gathering up his discarded clothes that are scattered around the suite.

Robb sighs and gets up from the bed, putting his boxers back on and thanks her when she passes pieces of his tux over to him. He turns and drops them behind him on the bed. He grabs her by her hips and pulls her against him. “I had a lot of fun last night.”

“So did I.” Margaery says and wraps her arms around his neck. 

Leaning down to nuzzle her neck, Robb inhales deeply. “Fuck, I’m so attracted to you, it’s insane.” 

She’s about to reply when her phone sounds again. This time was a call though. Margaery apologetically looks up at him giving him a soft kiss, the most innocent one they’ve shared so far and Robb finds himself savoring it all. 

Moving away from him she answers it. “Hello? Yeah I’m literally about to hop inside the shower.” She replies, opening the door to the bathroom, turning around to give Robb one last once over before shaking her head and closing it behind her. He quickly dresses himself and leaves just as he hears her end her call and the shower running.

He tries to tell himself that the emptiness he feels at the moment is because he didn’t get to sleep with her again this morning, but as he gets to his own suite, he knows it’s not that. 

It’s not.

**Private Terminal, JFK Airport - Monday morning, August 30th**

With everyone on the jet settling down for the six hour flight to LA, Margaery sits on the deep end of the plane with her laptop screen staring back at her. She didn’t know how to even begin this email. How do you even start off a work email to a guy who already knows what you look like naked? What if Robb thought her mad for even considering working together? That first year after they hooked up he had tried to get in touch but there was always something that needed her attention first. Maybe he was still pissed that she basically blew him off? 

_Oh for fuck’s sake_

Mentally shaking away all those negative thoughts she started to type. 

**Hey,**

**I heard you were back in LA and wondered if you were interesting in meeting for lunch to discuss some business about my upcoming fashion line.**

**Best regards,**

**Margaery Tyrell**

Best regards? Margaery quietly swears under her breath. How formal was that? He wasn’t some new assistant she was emailing. Maybe she shouldn’t have sent that before asking if he was even free. 

_Eh, fuck it. What’s done is done._

She takes a sip of her espresso and sighs. There’s no turning back now.


End file.
